Reflection of a Dream
by Carbo
Summary: Vegeta has a strange, horrific dream that sets him completely off balance. Warning: Includes implication of rape.


1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not won Dragonball or any of it's characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama. I do not make any profit from this story, it is written purely for the enjoyment (or annoyance) of fans. 2  
  
3  
  
Reflection of a Dream  
  
3.1 By Carbo  
  
This my dear readers is my very first Vegeta/Bulma fic. I've been wanting to do something like this for a long time, something dark, disturbed and gloomy as opposed to the lighter Trunks/Pan fics I've been writing. Umm, and as always, there is a certain amount of sap too.  
  
This fic is well…how should I say it…a slightly incoherent one. That's probably because I've changed it so many times that I'm not entirely sure if all makes sense. But all the same it's a very emotion filled and partly a very dark fic, one that I hope Vegeta fans will enjoy.  
  
Rating : PG-13, sexual implications, implications of rape and some violence as well. Nothing explicit though.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
  
For the very first time in his life, Vegeta felt lost. After all the hardships, losses and cruelties he'd experienced in his life, he'd never felt this kind of overwhelming sense of utter uncertainty and hollowness. A total feeling of being out of control. And for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He, the almighty Prince of Saiya-jins, he who never falters and never caves, who is above all emotion and all weakness.  
  
He the Say-jin no Ouji didn't know what to do. The thought both thoroughly enraged and confused him.  
  
And what had brought on this impossible feeling? That woman, that loudmouthed, obnoxious pest of a woman. And that dream. That blasted dream!  
  
But this hadn't been a normal dream, not by far. Vegeta had never seen a dream so real before, in fact he hardly ever dreamed in the first place. And when he did, it was never of anything significant.  
  
But this dream…thinking about it made his eyes flash with unexplainable frustrated anger, being brought up with equally unexplainable pain. Pain…how could he feel pain, how could he let himself feel pain! Even the annihilation of his home hadn't caused anything like this, or the death of his parents.  
  
He didn't understand.  
  
………  
  
The darkness surrounded him deep and vibrant, enveloped him and penetrated him. Normally we wouldn't have minded, he was used to the dark, both the one inside his mind as well as the one outside it.  
  
But there was something about this darkness. It wasn't lifeless and empty like the darkness he knew always tended to be. Instead it vibrated with a presence. A presence vaguely familiar, yet unrecognizable and undefined.  
  
Vegeta shivered. A feeling of unease invaded his body.. He couldn't feel a thing, see or hear a thing, all that was was this darkness. And the presence.  
  
Then suddenly, a low laughter echoed through the blackness, breaking the heavy silence. It was a mocking, smug, evil kind of laughter, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once.  
  
And it was aimed at him.  
  
Anger flamed inside the proud Saya-jin. Who dared to mock the great Prince of the Saya-jins? He would not tolerate any such thing.  
  
"Who's there!!!" He growled out, and was startled by the loud echo of his voice, mixing with the laughter.  
  
Momentarily it got louder, more high pitched until abruptly dying off.  
  
Vegeat peered into the darkness his eyes ablaze, searching, waiting impatiently for an answer, poised in a fighting stance. No one mocked the Saya-jin no Ouji and got away with it.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
The voice asked in a smug tone after a long moment of silence. Vegeta could practically see the smug grin on the speakers face.  
  
Vegeat just growled menacingly, most infuriated by not being able to see his mocker. Why didn't he show himself and face him like a man, instead of hiding in the dark like some weakling coward.  
  
"No?" The voice asked in a over exaggeratedly surprised tone.  
  
"Well…" The smugness returned. "I guess we'll just have to show you now won't we."  
  
Then suddenly, the darkness around him dissolved into light so bright it made him cringe form pain. Simultaneously the ground seemed to give out underneath him and he fell…  
  
…and fell…  
  
……and fell…  
  
Until everything turned into black.  
  
Slowly he regained his consciousness, and much to his amazement he found himself in the middle of a battle field, fully dressed in his armor. As he looked around he grimly corrected himself: this wasn't a battle, it was a slaughter.  
  
Everywhere people were screaming and running in a frantic and chaotic mess, everyone trying to save their selves form the merciless duo of warriors that dove through the air, sending huge powerful blasts to the defenseless crowd, bloodthirsty grins upon their faces, terrible laughter echoing form their lips.  
  
Vegeta felt an odd twinge of nausea as he recognized the duo almost instantly. The smaller, devil-eyed one with black spiky hair and the large, bald one with a moustache, both dressed heavily in familiar armor.  
  
It was he himself and Nappa, who were terrorizing the crowd.  
  
He remembered now, many long years ago, he had raided this planet, destroying every living creature on the peaceful, rich and beautiful blue- green globe. An entire planet destroyed. And he couldn't even remember it's name. He hadn't cared. Those weaklings had gotten what they deserved. One that couldn't protect himself, was fit to die.  
  
Slightly amused by the frantic running of the crowd Vegeta smiled to himself bitterly. They could never escape the hand of the Prince of Vegitasei, foolish weaklings.  
  
As the duo got closer, more and more bodies littered the ground, and Vegeta had to watch his step not to stumble over one. But as he trampled absently over the corpses, and soon-to-be corpses, wondering what he was actually doing here, something caught his eyes.  
  
Looking down, he found himself standing over yet another body. But this was different from the others. There was something about him, something disturbingly familiar…his black spiky hair his…Heart thumping he grabbed the man and turned him around.  
  
Shock caught his breath in his throat as he found himself staring into a pare of glazed cole black eyes. Eyes that belonged to him himself.  
  
Like being burned Vegeta let go of the man and leapt away from him.  
  
Panting he stared at the corpse, unbelieving his eyes. What the hell was this?  
  
Backing away from the body he stumbled over another one, and almost fell on his butt when he found another pair of black, cold eyes staring at him. Heart racing he looked from another body to the next, and found another one, and another …Sweating he braced himself. Each and every body around him was dressed in the same armor, had the same black hair, and stared at him lifelessly with those same cole-black eyes.  
  
What the hell was this!? Some bad, sick joke!? Vegeta did not fancy being played games with, nor did he much like the idea of walking through a field of dead clones of himself.  
  
Then suddenly Vegeta felt something grab at his leg. Feeling a shiver creep down his spine he looked down, and almost screamed. The cole-black eyes weren't so lifeless anymore, but gazed at him with a malicious grin, the black orbs gleaming with evil.  
  
Trying to shake himself free from the corpses horrible grip, Vegeta tried to get away. But with each move he made, another hand reached up and grabbed him, sneaking up his body and wrapping around him like a deadly cobweb until he was completely trapped and unable to move.  
  
Panicking he tried all his might to break out of the crushing, choking grip. But he was powerless against the hundreds of strong arms that wrapped around him, squeezing the life out of him, making it almost impossible to breath.  
  
Damn it, he couldn't die like this, choked to death by himself! He had to get out somehow.  
  
Screaming from frustration, he gathered every last shred of energy he had and tried to blast away the deadly appendages. But it had no affect, the arms only squeezed in on him tighter.  
  
Out of energy, the oxygen depravation starting to get to him, he slumped against the mass of muscle, on the edge of unconsciousness. He tried desperately to pull air into his empty lungs as the horrible knowledge that he was going to die crossed his hazy mind. His eyes flashed once more with defiant anger and horror, before flickering out in to blackness, leaving him as lifeless as the corpses around him.  
  
  
  
  
  
….dark….  
  
That was the first thought he had when he regained his consciousness. That and pain. His head felt like someone had driven a sledgehammer into it. He guessed he wasn't dead, otherwise he wouldn't have felt it. Growling, he propped himself up from the cool ground, the sudden movement amplifying the pain in his head, making him wince.  
  
Blinking he looked around him, trying to clear his vision. But there was nothing to see here, it was darker than…well just damn dark. Just like before. Just like …. Freezing in realization, Vegeta sharpened his senses. And sure enough, the same presence he had felt before, thrived in the darkness.  
  
"Did you like your little show, Vegeta?" The familiar voice echoed, dripping with evil.  
  
"What the hell are you playing at!" Vegeta growled now more angry than ever. And even if he didn't admit it, he was starting to feel the unwanted twinges of fear and nervousness in the pit of his stomach. But he pushed them away like he always did, concentrating on the rage instead. What was going on, he demanded to know. He had had enough of this charade.  
  
"You have the nerve to treat *me* like some plaything!? Who do you think you are!?" He growled, face red from the effort, his entire body tense and ready to beat whatever it was taunting him into a bloody pulp.  
  
The being laughed at the amusing outbursts of the short fused Prince. Then he quieted and answered his question.  
  
"Why, Vegeta…" Suddenly a wide beam of cold, eerie light fell from above, momentarily blinding Vegeta with it's sudden brightness. Then as his vision cleared, his heart nearly stopped.  
  
"I…am you." A lopsided smirk quirked his lips, as his pitch black eyes glared into his counterparts.  
  
Shocked Vegeta stared at his mirror image for a moment, unable to speak, to think.  
  
"What…what is this? Who are you- *What* are you?" He mumbled, eyes still wide open, disbelieving the image before him. This had to be some sick joke. A dream or something.  
  
Amused, the double smirked. "Did you not hear me Vegeta? I am you. You are me." Noticing his counterparts somewhat horrified expression the double smiled smugly. "You're not scared now are you Vegeta? Of a mere double? Going soft, are you?" He mocked.  
  
Momentarily Vegeta forgot his shock as the words of his double nipped at his sensitive ego, something that no one would be allowed to get away alive with.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled, and rushed forward toward the twin, his intention to teach a lesson to the smug bastard. But to his surprise he had only made four steps before crashing into a halt. A wall of some kind, an invisible one.  
  
Furious, Vegeta pounded at the barrier, landing one hit after another, one kick after the next, but it didn't even budge. Panting he glowered murderously at his smiling twin.  
  
Vegetas double laughed gleefully at his poor attempt. "Did you really think I would let you kill me, Vegeta? I think not. I will always be around to follow you wherever you go. Even in hell Vegeta, you will not get rid of me." He smiled, and crossed his arms across his armored chest.  
  
"I hope you liked the performance I created earlier because I've another one in store for you. And this one is much better. I'm sure you are going to enjoy it. I know I am " The double told him with a dark smirk.  
  
That said, he slowly lifted his glowed hand into the air and snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere appeared a large stone wall behind him, one that had two chains hanging from it. It wasn't the sudden appearance of the wall that made Vegetas breath get caught in his throat, but the creature that was huddled against the gray stone, bruised wrists in the iron shackles.  
  
It was Bulma. He could recognize her in his sleep. That unmistakable head of blue hair and that small, shapely body that was covered by a familiar, black nightgown. For a moment all he could do was stare dumbstruck at her being.  
  
Finally he got his senses back. "Bulma!" He yelled, pushing against the wall, trying to get her attention. But the girl didn't react in any way. She didn't even flinch.  
  
"She can't hear you." The double stated coolly, gazing demonically at his counterpart.  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" Vegeta asked his voice strained and cold. Trying to keep as much of the raging emotions from cracking his voice he gazed into the black eyes of his double, a murderous promise shining in his eyes.  
  
The double grinned widely, a glint of excitement in his lifeless eyes. "I'm going to have some fun of course. And then…" The familiar evil crept into his eyes, and malicious voice. "…I will kill her."  
  
"WHAT?! You touch her and I'll rip you're heart out!" Vegeta screamed, but the other ignored him. Eyes gleaming with evil lust he started to approach the woman.  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Vegeta growled, pushing desperately against the unyielding wall.  
  
Furious and horrified he watched as his double kneeled down in front of the woman. "Rise and shine sweetheart." But when the girl didn't respond, his smile turned to a grimace and cruelly he slapped his palm across her face.  
  
"Wake up bitch!" He growled.  
  
Dazed Bulma looked around her, trying to find out where she was. Then her deep-blue eyes focused on the black ones in front of her. An expression of surprise appeared on her face. But quickly it turned into one of anger.  
  
"Vegeta, what is this? What do you think you're doing!? Get me out of these chains…" Her voice choked into a frightened whimper as his hand shot out and clutched around her neck, choking her and bumping her head to the hard stone wall.  
  
"V-veget…" She managed through the iron grip, her eyes wide and filled with shock and fear. Fear that was not caused by the most obvious hand around her neck, but by the look in his eyes. She'd seen that look before, that look of pure, black, malicious evil. The look of a monster. And that if anything was something to be feared.  
  
She knew it wouldn't even take an effort from him to kill her. Just a light squeeze, and her neck would brake like a twig. But the look in his heartless eyes told her he wasn't going to kill her – at least not yet.  
  
Keeping her in place he let his gaze run down her body, one that was concealed only by the thin fabric of her small nightgown.  
  
The look in his eyes made Bulma shiver, and it wasn't from cold. Mind numbing fear washed over her body as she thought of what he was going to do to her. No this couldn't be real! Vegeta wouldn't do this. Not to her. He couldn't be that cruel, she knew he wasn't. At least not anymore.  
  
But she also knew that look.  
  
"Vegeta…." She whispered, horror in her voice, as his eyes returned to hers, a lustful gleam in them.  
  
-----  
  
"NOOOO!" Vegeta screamed on the other side of the invisible barrier, pounding the wall with all his terrible might, his desperate scream mixing with her blood curdling ones.  
  
"NOOOO!" He bellowed, over and over, pounding, kicking and blasting, trying to brake through somehow, to put a fist through that bastards chest. But the barrier wouldn't give.  
  
"No." He whispered through clenched teeth as he leaned his head against the wall, an unexplainable pain racking his insides as he watched him ravage her mercilessly, cruelly and painfully. He tried to block it out, the horrible screams, the pain. Why did he care anyway? She was just another stupid human-weakling, just another nameless face in the crowd, just another one that deserved to die, he thought bitterly.  
  
But then a strong defiant voice rang out inside him. NO! No she was not faceless, and not a weakling. She was Bulma, the obnoxious, bad tempered, loudmouthed, incomprehensible, beautiful pest of a woman. He didn't want her to die, he didn't want for her to suffer. He didn't want anything, or anyone to hurt her. The realization would have shocked him, but he was too numb to feel it.  
  
Unable to take it any longer he pressed his eyes shut, and slid down the wall, covering his ears.  
  
Then slowly the screams quieted until dying off completely. Silence followed, a dead, lifeless and complete silence. Too complete. He knew what that meant. Slowly Vegeta opened his eyes. Eyes that were for the first time for what seemed like eternity, glistening with tears.  
  
He had had enough taken from him, his home, his family, he wasn't going to be robbed of her too, not without revenge. She had been the only being, that loud mouthed woman, that he had ever considered a "friend". The one that challenged him time and time again into a refreshing battle of wits, the only thing besides training that brought him amusement. Without which he would surely have gone mad on this small and boring backwater planet.  
  
Anger forced away the dizzying pain. Slowly he got up, searching for the bastard with his still tear blurred eyes.  
  
As Vegeta saw the double, crouched over the badly battered, naked and lifeless body of the blue haired woman, his blue haired woman, strong feelings of anger, hate and pain coursed through his veins. Every single cell in his body screamed from pain and frustrated rage, filling them with raw energy like he'd never felt before.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A deep, primal scream erupted from his throat, as an aura of white-blue energy enveloped him, heating up the air around him and setting it on fire. Crackling the white aura turned into golden yellow as his whole body tingled as pure, raw energy surged and pulsated through his body. He felt it altering him, making him stronger, more powerful. His muscles felt like they were about to explode, his vessels like being ripped apart. A feeling of most intense pain mixed with equally intense pleasure hammered his brain and body.  
  
Then the pain suddenly disappeared, and he was left in a tingling adrenaline high, drunken from the energy that pulsed through his veins. The feeling was indescribable.  
  
Surrounded by vibrant, golden fire, Vegeta turned his now pale green eyes to the horrified black ones of his double, and grinned victoriously.  
  
"NO…!" The double yelled terrified as he saw the impossible transformation of his counterpart.  
  
Lending the bastard his own evil smirk, Vegeta raised up his hand, the living fire around him going wild as a bright blue-white ball materialized against his opened palm.  
  
"NOOOO!" His mirror image screamed as the ball of fire hurled towards him, braking through the invisible wall. With a great flash of light the ball devoured him, exploding into a brilliant white, yellow and orange, momentarily illuminating the darkness.  
  
After the explosion had died down, Vegeta gazed blindly at the two burned bodies before him, hardly having the strength to stand. He could feel nothing, not mentally or physically. He was completely numb.  
  
Good, numbness was good, he thought hazily.  
  
Suddenly his eyes glazed over and body going limp he started to fall. Landing on the hard ground with a thump, the aura around him disappeared and his golden hair slowly faded back to it's midnight black. Before he sunk into the darkness, a single tear ran across his charred face.  
  
…………..  
  
For the whole day he had been unable to do anything else but dwell on the strange dream, a dream that was so clear and yet so confusing. Even now the visions played in his mind as he stood there by the open window, staring outside into the darkness, one that reminded him of his own.  
  
He tried desperately to convince himself that it had just been a stupid dream, created by a weary, sleep deprived mind, but deep down he knew better.  
  
He wasn't sure anymore, not of who he was or what he felt. He was completely and utterly lost. The old rules didn't seem to apply anymore, the forgotten memories didn't seem to stay where they were suppose to be – repressed somewhere in the darkest, deepest corner of his mind. The dream had awaken them, stirred his soul, making those repressed experiences surface like bubbles from an abyss.  
  
He had never felt like this before, like his life was out of his hands, that he didn't now what to do, where to go, what to be. He suddenly felt so tired, of fighting, of hating and for the first time for over twenty years, it was too much.  
  
Leaning against the window he clutched the window sill, squeezed his eyes closed and let the pain take him. Hard, violent sobs rocked his body, as all the hidden emotions of pain, guilt and sorrow of years passed an forgotten surfaced, overwhelming him. A single tear ran down his face, and the window sill bent under his hand as he gave into the memories of terror, his home, his parents, Freeza, the faces and planets he'd destroyed all flashed across his mind. And the years of emptiness, and hate.  
  
Outside the room, a shocked woman stood in her silk nightgown, gazing at the fallen Prince with complete awe. She had been coming out of the bathroom, and hadn't been able to help the urge to peek into his room, hoping to catch a glimpse of him in his sleep. You can imagine her shock when she found him crying by the window, at least it looked like he was. He wasn't making a sound, but the way his hand clutched the sill and the way his silhouette shook, there was no doubt about it.  
  
At first she had felt shock and disbelief, him the arrogant ass Prince of Vegitasei, crying! It was unbelievable. But the awe turned quickly in to sympathy and guilt. She should have known there was something behind his pride and arrogance. And even though she often found herself wishing him dead, she couldn't bare the sight of him suffering.  
  
Hesitantly, she entered the room, knowing there was a good chance he wouldn't much care for her presence right now, not that he ever did. But she had to at least try to comfort him, show him she cared. And even though she often tried to deny it, she did care about him, more than she would ever admit to him or herself.  
  
She got about halfway through the room, when Vegetas body went rigid. Bulma guessed he had sensed her presence and stopped where she was. Heart thumping rapidly, afraid of what he was going to do, she stood as still as a statue afraid to make a sound.  
  
But much to her surprise he did nothing. He just stood there clutching the bent window-sill.  
  
Gathering her courage, she walked all the way to him, each step increasing the speed of her heartbeat. For a time that seemed like eternity, Bulma stood there behind him, unknowing what to do.  
  
Then as he still didn't move, she swallowed her fear and slowly raised her small, shaking hand and laid it on his bare shoulder.  
  
At her touch his muscles tensed as a familiar rage swept through his mind. How dare that woman lay her hand on him without his permission, invade his privacy and hurt his pride. But the rage slowly cooled down as he remembered the terrible reminder of the dream. The look in those deep-blue eyes when his clone – no, he himself had done those things to her.  
  
He knew that the twin Vegeta was a mere symbol, one that represented the beast that roamed in the darkness of his own twisted mind. In the dream it had really been him that had killed her, not some reflection. But eventually he had killed that reflection, getting rid of that beast once and for all. Not that it was really and truly gone, it would never be completely gone.  
  
But the touch of this woman that he had become strangely attached to – for some reason he still couldn't comprehend - seemed to quiet that beast, making it run further into the deep shadows of his mind, keeping it away. And the caress of her gentle hand touched something other than just his flesh: his hollow and empty heart. He found himself wanting to surrender to her touch, to give into her and let her take some of that burden he was carrying. He knew it was a sign of weakness, but the voice had been right, it was time to let go.  
  
His hate would not follow him to hell.  
  
Turning around so sudden that he startled her, he looked down into her wide ocean blue eyes, a look of despair and restrained sadness in his char-coal ones. A silent plea. A plea that made Bulma feel a sting deep in her heart. Stepping closer to him she raised a shy hand to his smooth cheek and caressed it softly. His skin was surprisingly soft and silky, flawless and smooth. So unlike the man himself.  
  
In spite the warnings that echoed in his head, Vegeta closed his eyes and surrendered himself to her comforting touch, letting her wipe the few tears that had escaped his eyes with her small fingers.  
  
Opening his eyes he looked down her with a look she would only catch glimpses of from time to time, when he thought she wasn't looking. Desire…Bulma felt her stomach lurch.  
  
Kami she was so beautiful, her light blue hair, her small feminine body, her white soft white skin and her ocean blue eyes…her familiar smell…  
  
Without stopping to think about – he never much did rationalize – catching her somewhat off guard he leaned over, grabbed her around her waist and crushed his lips against hers. A very straightforward approach, but then again, this was Vegeta. And she couldn't say she didn't like it.  
  
His kisses, his touch and his strokes were so powerful and raw – so like the man himself – and in now time at all he had given her pleasure like no other had ever come close to.  
  
………  
  
As the first warm rays of sunlight descended through the window, Bulmas sleepy mind stirred slowly awake. Still half asleep Bulma reached next to her, expecting to encounter the warm body of the Sayan Prince. When all she felt was a cold sheet, her hazy blue eyes opened with a frown.  
  
The light blinded her for a moment, her eyes not use to the sudden brightness. After her blurred vision returned to normal, she scanned the bed making sure he really wasn't there. When he wasn't, a familiar annoyance crept into her mind.  
  
How stupid of her to actually think he would have the decency to stay with her afterwards. The shame of ending up in bed with a human wench was probably more than he could handle, not to mention the knowledge she had seen him in such a weak state. His stupid pride would never take it.  
  
Then suddenly she froze. It was only now that he noticed the dark shadow that landed onto the bed. Following the shadow her eyes found the dark silhouette of a man standing by the window.  
  
With awe she stared at the motionless figure in front her. He looked so majestic with his relatively small, but extremely compact, finely toned body, his muscles always tense and at the ready, waiting to burst into action. He never seemed to relax. Even his hair seemed aggressive, the thick, black, unruly spikes defying gravity and standing from his head like distorted spears.  
  
And now, even though he didn't move a muscle or say a thing, she could feel the anxiousness flowing from him.  
  
"Vegeta?" She almost whispered, reluctant to break the magic of the moment.  
  
He didn't answer, his body staying motionless as a concrete statue. In a way that description fit him well.  
  
Although things were starting to clear themselves to him, Vegeta still wasn't much the wiser. He wasn't entirely sure that last night hadn't been a mistake. But whether it was or not wasn't really the issue right now. What he was going to do from now on - was.  
  
He'd already faced pain and sorrow, but now he found himself truly afraid too. He was afraid to turn around and face those eyes that he knew were staring at him, eyes that had seen something in him no other ever had : weakness. And he was even more afraid to face the unnerving emotions those blue eyes awakened within him.  
  
He knew it was most ridiculous, him being afraid of a mere woman. But he couldn't help it.  
  
Tucking away the annoying fear, Vegeta turned around, his black eyes meeting with her blue ones.  
  
For a long while the two gazed into each others eyes, and for a moment Bulma thought she saw a glimpse of warmth in his Cole-black eyes. Something that to her surprise warmed her heart more than a thousand sugar coated words.  
  
Bulma knew that glimpses were probably the only acknowledgements of love she would ever receive from the emotionally disturbed dumb-ass. But she knew for certain now that he did have a heart and a soul, how ever wounded an scarred they were.  
  
It was enough that she knew, he didn't have to tell her, at least not for now. And in that moment a silent understanding passed between them, and for a while both souls were at peace.  
  
Then the glimpse disappeared as quickly as it came and his face became the familiar mask of indifference. Folding his arms over his chest, a scowl appeared on his face.  
  
"What are you still doing in bed woman? Go and make me some breakfast!" He ordered with a growl, looking as proud and arrogant as ever.  
  
But his boasting didn't faze Bulma one bit. "You want breakfast? You go make it yourself Mr. High and Mighty! I'm staying right here." She spat back at him fervently and slipped back under the covers, laying her head onto the pillow. She was tired, most of which was his fault. The man could go on for hours, not that she really minded it that much, she mused, a slight smile creeping to her lips.  
  
Shooting her a deadly glare, the Prince grumbled something under his breath about disobedient women and walked out of the room, something that Bulma couldn't help watch with an amused grin. The Prince didn't much seem to care about modesty of any kind.  
  
With a content smile she closed her eyes and surrendered into the seductive pull of sleep, dreams of him on her weary mind.  
  
-------- -------------- --------------- -----------------  
  
  
  
Well, that's it! I hope you didn't get lost there or anything. I've been playing with this fic so long I've lost my perspective and don't really know just how incoherent it is. Maybe Veggie was partly off beat, I don't know…  
  
Well anyway, bad or not, I'm not going to edit it anymore….well not until someone complains about it.  
  
Anyways, until next time folks! Keep your feet dry, nose clean and send some feedback will ya! 


End file.
